An epilator is known e.g. from WO 2005/092142 A1. This apparatus comprises an electric motor as a drive unit which is coupled via a gearing to a plucking cylinder. Root hair removal using epilators causes a damage of the hair follicle and its neighboring tissue inducing a pain sensation. The fear of pain before the first epilation trial and the experienced pain after use are among the key barriers in converting new users into epilation.
Cooling of the skin and applying active mechanical stimulation onto it, e.g. vibrations, are the most used methods to reduce the pain caused by epilation. Whereas cooling acts on the peripheral nerve system by reducing the activity of pain receptors (nociceptors) in the skin, mechanical vibrations reduce the pain signal in the central nerve system (spiral cord, brain) by activating mechanical receptors in the skin. In EP 1 962 633 B1 it is suggested to provide a stimulation apparatus for stimulation the skin prior or after the treatment by a plucking cylinder of an epilator. The stimulation apparatus comprises rollers provided on either side of the plucking cylinder which rollers are provided with several protrusions.
Further, it is known that static pressure provides a well-being sensation and seems to relieve the sensation of pain. This effect is applied by some users by firmly pressing the plucking cylinder of an epilator in use to the skin. However, this has several detrimental effects which are mainly based on increased friction between the skin and the plucking cylinder, like increasing mechanical irritations of the skin, increasing current consumption and reduced effectivity of hair removal due to reduced revolution speed of the plucking cylinder.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved epilator avoiding drawbacks of known devices.